


Something About Him

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Oina gets a heart-to-heart conversation about her love life with Celino.





	Something About Him

The great hall was loud. Too loud. Oina wished she could be in her own room with Lialid in her smaller form. She didn't understand why they even have to eat. They're immortal. There is no reason to eat. Then again, she was created before all of them and was never mortal, so she can't sympathize with any of them.

"You okay?" she heard Celino ask her. 

She looked up and saw the look of concern on Celino's face. Oina gave her a soft smile and shook her head.

_ It's nothing. I am just thinking, that's all. _

"If you're sure," she murmured.

Oina turned her attention to everybody in front of her. Throughout the years, the great hall has been expanding and growing larger. Some of the deities have come and gone, but her and the other six have remained. Oina can't leave either way. 

"Lady Death," a new voice spoke up. 

Oina looked up and saw a young girl wearing a shirt and overalls, her hair in pigtails. The goddess of childhood, if she remembered correctly.

_ Yes, may I help you? _

"I have the list of children that have passed on. You said you needed to look over them so they could enter into Above," the goddess explained.

_ Oh yes, thank you. I need to look through them and discuss this with my two other judges. _

"Thank you, Lady Death."

Oina watched as the young goddess quickly walk away from her. She's used to this. Most gods and goddesses, and sometimes Eosei because they're sometimes an asshole, would run away from her because of their fear around her. She heard a loud noise coming from a nearby table. It was the seasonal table. It seemed that they were playing some sort of game and Tagai won. He looked a bit confused. She smiled fondly at the table and went back to focusing on her food.

"You like him, don't you?" she heard Celino ask her.

Oona made a face at her.  _ Ew, gross. _

"What? It'll be cute if you developed a crush on someone. Besides, Tagai is quite handsome, don't you think?"

_ Don't let Eosei hear you say such nonsense.  _

"Maybe, but you didn't deny my suspicion. So I'm gonna assume that you think he's cute."

She rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and pushed her half eaten plate away from her. 

"There's no shame in falling in love. Mother may judge us because of the people we may love, but we won't," she assured her.

Oina looked around and saw the other deities staring at the two.  _ We'll talk, but not here. Too many eyes and ears. _

Celino nodded her head and focused on finishing her food. Oina knew that she wasn't going to get out of this one. 

\-----

The room underground is quiet. Too quiet. Oina loved that about her room. No noise, no distractions.

"I've never liked your room," Celino commented. "It's too quiet."

_ You're used to noise, being the goddess of entertainment and everything. _

"True. However, we're not here to talk about how quiet your room is."

Oina knew where this conversation was heading.  _ I don't have what you would call a crush. Besides, isn't that Hoclio's job to discover love around the pantheon? _

"Yes, but sometimes he's a bit dense. Remember the shocked face when we told him Nudari was in love with him?" Celino pointed out.

Oina remembered that clearly. Heclio was denying that her twin brother was in love with him. She also remembered Mother telling the two that they can't be together. That was another story altogether.

_ You don't bring up those two often. What are you trying to say? _

"Happiness, for one thing. But really? Tagai? Him of all people? You're not one for the upbeat and peppy kind of people. So why him?" Celino asked.

Oina merely shrugged her shoulders.  _ I don’t know. There is just something about him. _

“Well, let’s hope that the feeling is mutual. Until then, I propose we have what the modern mortals call a sleepover. It has been a while since we last talked," Celino offered.

_ So pretty much what you do anyway. _

"Exactly!"

Oina agreed and the two talked to one another about whatever it was that they could think of until eventually they fell asleep.


End file.
